Skater boy
by Annamia
Summary: this was taken down by the people earlier, but i'm putting it back up. sirius/remus slash.


_Author's note: The song belongs to Avril Lavigne, and the characters belong to JK Rowling. It's my first try at a Sirius/Remus story, though I love the pairing. I apologize in advance to all the Lily-lovers out there; I know I wasn't very nice to her. Reviews make me happy!  
Disclaimer: nope, we don't own _anything_. -sigh- we wish we did, though!  
--kyra_

* * *

_He was a boy  
She was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?_

_He was a punk.  
And she did ballet.  
What more can I say?_

Sirius Black and Lily Evans were complete opposites. He had shaggy, slightly unkempt black hair to her glossy, perfect red. His eyes were brown, wild and eager, to her intelligent, controlled emerald ones. They had nothing in common. She was the perfect student, the one who always knew the answers and turned all her homework in on time to receive top marks. He didn't care a whit about schoolwork, only about his best friends and his guitar, stolen from a muggle shop the summer before he went off to school. Their worlds didn't even appear to touch.

_  
He wanted her.  
She'd never tell.  
Secretly she wanted him as well.  
And all of her friends  
Stuck up their nose.  
And they had a problem with his baggy clothes._

They fell in love with each other in their sixth year. It happened suddenly, in the middle of Transfiguration class. He was sitting behind her when, suddenly, she seemed enveloped in a halo of light. His breath left him and he stared at her, unable to believe she was the same girl he'd known for six years. She was… _beautiful_. After class, he told her, and she blushed, making her even more appealing. She seemed on the point of answering when her best friend began to snicker. She walked off without a second glance, leaving him standing in the middle of the hallway, face red with embarrassment and rage.

_  
He was a skater boy she said see ya later boy.  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
She had a pretty face but her head was up in space.  
She needed to come back down to earth._

His best friend Remus informed him that she wasn't worth it. After all, she'd only turned him down because she was afraid of what her friends would say. Did Sirius really want someone like that? But Sirius did. He wanted her more than anything he knew. But, as he sat alone in his dormitory, playing his guitar and moping, he began to see what Remus meant. She thought well of herself, with her fancy clothes and perfect grades, did she? Well, he didn't care! He didn't care about her. She was just another empty hearted popular girl, no one _he_ would want. As he played late into the night, Remus courteously staying out to give him privacy, he almost convinced himself that he meant it.

_  
Five years from now she sits at home _

_feeding the baby she's all alone.  
She turns on TV and guess who she sees.  
Skater boy rocking up MTV.  
She calls up her friends.  
They already know  
And they've all got tickets to see his show._

Lily Potter lounged on the couch of her home, idly watching the TV she'd insisted James buy her. He really was quite decent about things like that, she thought. After all, she'd made it clear just how little she wanted to marry him. She sighed, cuddling little Harry close. It made no sense. Why _hadn't_ she wanted to marry James? He was handsome, polite, the perfect gentleman… everything a woman could ask for. Yet, there was something missing. Something she couldn't quite put a finger on but knew she would always be looking for. And then the commercial ended and the MTV program turned to one of the innumerable rock music videos. Her eyes widened and she turned up the sound, leaning forward to make sure she wasn't dreaming. It couldn't be! But it was. Sirius Black, the boy she had foolishly fallen for as a child, stood there on the stage, holding the same guitar he'd had all those years ago, and grinning down at the crowd. She couldn't believe it. A quick floo call to her friend Martha convinced her, and she pulled her head out of the fire, holding Harry and staring in disbelief at the man on the screen.

_She tags along, stands in the crowd .  
Looks up at the man that she turned down.  
He was a skater boy she said see ya later boy. _

_He wasn't good enough for her.__  
Now he's a superstar slammin on his guitar  
to show pretty face what he's worth._

She stood there with Martha and Giana, watching as Sirius hyped up the crowd. He was very good, and time hadn't changed his good looks any. If anything, it had intensified them. His eyes met hers, and his mouth twitched momentarily into a mocking grin. He turned away and began to play, but she wasn't listening. Almost against her will, her eyes turned to the side of the stage, where another man lounged against the wall, watching Sirius tenderly. She blinked. "Remus?" she murmured, straining to see him clearly. Yes, it was indeed shy, quiet Remus Lupin. Sirius turned to him as he belted out the last chord, and the crowd's cheering intensified. Remus walked up and took Sirius' hand, and they bowed together, both grinning. Sirius murmured something to Remus, and he too looked at Lily, his brown eyes compassionate. Only when Sirius turned to give Remus a full kiss did Lily realize exactly what was happening between them, and, when she did, she turned away, devastated and furious at herself. She was a fool, and she was just now realizing it.

_Sorry girl but you missed out.__  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now.__  
We are more than just good friends.  
This is how the story ends.  
Too bad that you couldn't see…  
see the man that boy could be.  
There is more than meets the eye,  
I see the soul that is inside._

Remus knew Lily was watching, but he found he didn't care. She'd had her chance, and now it was his turn. As Sirius kissed him, he found himself almost pitying the woman. It was clear she realized her mistake now, but there was nothing she could do. Remus and Sirius were bound by ties of love and hardship, and she was nothing to them anymore. Of, she was James' wife, and as such they had to be polite to her, but Remus would never forget the way she'd humiliated his Sirius in public that day. She hadn't seen anything but the gossip that would ensue if she accepted him, and she'd hurt him. He would never forgive her. He might pity her as she turned away to hide her tears, but he would never forgive her.

_He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl.  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
We are in love.  
Haven't you heard how we rock each other's world?_

_I met the sk8er boi I said see ya later boy.  
I'll be backstage after the show.  
I'll be at the studio singing the song he wrote about a girl he used to know._

Remus ran off the stage, leaving the cheering to Sirius. He saw Lily follow him, and he slowed, giving her time to catch up. They looked at each other for a long moment, and then she whispered, "Is there no way?" Remus shook his head, and she sighed. "I didn't think so." She walked away then, tired and beaten, leaving Remus to make his way to the meeting spot he and Sirius had agreed on. It was always this way after a show: Remus would slip out to make the necessary arrangements, and Sirius would play to the crowd and give them what they wanted. Remus leaned against the wall, waiting, and as he waited, a snatch of tune began to play through his mind. He looked after Lily, though she was long gone, and his lips moved soundlessly. "He was a boy, she was a girl. Can I make it anymore obvious?"

_Author's note: So yeah. Just switch 'I'm just a girl' to 'I'm just a boy' and it'll all work out perfectly!_


End file.
